The Little Fugitive
by Lil' Tenshi-chan
Summary: Ch.1 of The Princess and the Pauper. KonoSetsu. Yuri.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:** Not my first time writing a fanfiction, but it's been enough time that I may have forgotten how to exactly. So this is the start of my KonoSetsu fanfiction. I hope it's not too bad. Wish me luck please. If anyone wants to review, rate, comment, or even flame...please do so! =^.^= I'll accept them happily. I'll try to update this as much as possible. The next chapter will be up in a couple a days because of technical difficulties.

**Disclaimer: **I, Lil' Tenshi-chan, DO NOT own Negima or any of it's characters. (Ko-chan and Setsu-chan aren't mine either. Nya, but if they were, they'd be an actual couple.) They respectively belong to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

The existence we live in is what seems ordinary to us. But hidden within our normal life, there is another world hidden from many eyes. A secret place for those not necessarily human and to those who practice the art of _magic_. You heard right, there is magic. In that world, it is what's considered normal. Magic would be used for simple tasks, for healing, for entertainment, and sometimes even for the cruelty of war. And that world is precisely where our story begins.

In the kingdom of Mahou, there are many classes of society. At the top are Mahou's royal families, those blessed to have been born full-blood magicians. They possess great power and skill in magic, being taught to harness those at young ages. Many of these royal families become mages, healers, government officials of sorts, or teachers to fine institutes of magic. The members of this class are expected to be betroth to members of other royal families, in order to protect the bloodline. There are few who have gone against this and none have yet succeeded.

The second-highest class would have to be the scholars of magic. These are those who may not be royal blood, yet are skilled and have practiced themselves to the extent of power close, and some above, the royal family's power. Those in this rank are few. The more famous are the Thousand Master, those of the famed hero group Ala Alba, and even Dark Evangeline. Have you maybe heard of them? I'd expect humans such as yourselves to have heard stories at the least, stories that have been past of as works of fiction in your world, but are true as life itself.

Next would be those of the warrior and exorcism types. This would include the prestigious Ariadne Knights, the swordsmen of Shinmei-ryū, Shrine keepers, and members of the Koga ninja clan. These are those who have magic in their technique, but use weapons of sorts. These groups are usually hired for protection or missions in other areas of Mahou.

After those would be the students of magic and fighting arts. The students of Merdiana Magic Academy and School of Shinmei-ryū would be part of this division. These "students" may as well surpass many in terms of skill and power. Some may even become those close to royal status. Yet there are more than a handful of this type, attempting to achieve what they dream to do and longing to be those of high skill.

Next would be the common group of beings. These are the ones who have little or no magical ability. Some do, however, exceed their expectations and go on to study as magic or warrior pupils. This class are those demon-types or plain types, similar to you humans. Some are higher in power than others but most are the usual. These are those who live, not in wealth, but regular lives. Some live and work in cities or towns, others roam the world, others may be rogues or fighters, and even some may be bandits or thieves.

Last of all classes, at the bottom, would be the slaves. These are those who are found in the streets, those who are from poverty, those who need to work until they earn freedom, or those who have been sold into the life of working tiresomely for reasons only known to the sellers and buyers. Those of this class can have common lives though, just having masters. I suppose that isn't exactly fair, but this is how the kingdom of Mahou is. If you want to judge their lives, think of your own human race first. Not all are treated fairly, I believe.

* * * * * * * * * *

But back to the story... this tale centers around the young sole heir to a royal family, Princess Konoka Konoe. Yet, this story also has another main character. That would be a half-demon girl by the name of Setsuna Sakurazaki. What goes on between these two of such different classes and lives, you ask? Well, I suppose we'll just have to find out.


	2. The Little Fugitive

**Author's Note:** Here's the first chapter up and at it. If it seems like this is written by another person, my bad, I kinda have a habit of jumping writing-styles(and some say personality too but haven't checked that one yet :P) but only sometimes. Also, I'm sorry if I took too long; I had to get some things done 'cuz school's starting next week! Nya, I'm excited but also nervous...But anyhow, I'm writing the next one now. The chapters are kinda short, but that's just to get to know the story and all. Chapter three will be longer, you can hold me to that! Oops I'm ranting, huh? Okay, I should just start then. Sankyou to _MuffinLove92_ for correcting me though, I did mean to put Ala Rubra instead of Ala Alba. I hadn't noticed that one. Also thanks to anyone everyone bothering with this, it's real helpful to know people are reading. =^_^=

**Disclaimer: **I, Lil' Tenshi-chan, DO NOT own Negima or any of its characters. (Ko-chan and Setsu-chan aren't mine either. Nya, but if they were, they'd be an actual couple.) They respectively belong to Ken Akamatsu.

In the midst of the city, the townspeople were going along their days as usual. The afternoon sun was sitting up in the sky. The merchants' calls could be heard, competing with each other in their prices. The children could be found running about, causing their own brand of self-indulging mischief. Several adults were working in stores, restaurants, buying things for themselves and others, and some even just lounging about. Another regular day in this part of town, of course, but even the most casual day can be interrupted by some sort of disturbance.

As if on cue, a basket of fruit was knocked out of the hands of a mother shopping for her family. As the produce fell to the floor, the one responsible for the mess called back embarrassed for having knock the basket down in the first place, "Ah! Gomen nasai, Oba-san!" and continued to flee as the woman was rudely shoved slightly to the side by two men.

The one in question was about tall enough to reach the sink counter of a kitchen, but her physique was quite lean. Her clothes were torn enough to be considered rags, just a simple almost white shirt that reached close to her knees and a pair of shorts that looked like they'd been worn out from too much play, though that was certainly not the case. Her ebony black hair was tied up in a ponytail to the left of her head with bangs on the right side of her forehead. She wore tear-stained cheeks and her eyes were dark, but slightly frightened.

"Get back here, you damn little hanyo!" one called towards a young girl. He and the other man had been after this particular child since morning when she escaped. I suppose you'd think that two adults would be capable in capturing a mere child, but that's apparently not so.

She ran through the city, zigzagging past the crowds. She ran as fast as she could, though her small body could only handle so much, away from the two chasing her. Soon, she began to feel tired and managed to duck into an alley way. She hid behind some boxes that had been thrown away to catch her breath. The six-year old crouched down to peek around the corner of the rubbish, but was plucked up by the scruff of her shirt like she was one of those cardboard containers in the alley.

The one who'd caught her held her up to his face, grinning with a certain menace to it "Finally caught you, damn brat. We paid good money for you so quit makin' us so much trouble. Got it?" He was obviously trying to intimidate the girl, who just as obviously decided he wasn't any real threat and glared back after a minute of fussing. "Why you--" he was interrupted by the other man.

"Quit screwing around, Terry. We already got her so you don't gotta act sour just 'cause she got lucky earlier. This'll fix that." He took the girl from him and forced a red collar on her and dropped her to the floor. She fidgeted and tried to pull it off but her attempt failed. The guy smirked. "Here, try it out" He threw a small remote with only one button in the center of it to his partner Terry.

Catching the remote, he asked a bit confused. "The heck is this supposed to do, Aaron?"

Pointing at the girl, who at this point had scrambled to her feet and was quickly escaping the alley, he replied apathetically, "Why don't you find out." At that, Terry proceeded to face the remote towards the very small fugitive and pressed the button. At first, nothing but a hardly audible _beep_ came from the collar. But then, a current of shock ran through the girl and she fell to the floor.

The men just laughed as she once again managed to her feet, but was brought down again by the simple push of that button. She got up once more and ran for it, eyes brimming with tears. And yet, it was nothing but fluke that she even managed to get a few feet away before collapsing to the floor from the collar's shocks. After a few more times, the girl stayed down. It's not that she wanted to, that she was brimming with joy of the thought of going back with them, but that the shocks had nearly stunned her miniscule body.

Terry proceeded to pick up the child but the collar and dangle her above the ground, "Hah, this thing's a riot. I could watch this brat fall to pieces all day." As he spoke, he rested the remote against her collar, ready to shock the poor kid.

"Enough of that already, a couple more and she'll be dead. Not that I care, I just want to get going already..." Aaron spoke and snatched the remote from his hand and put it into his inner jacket pocket. He then took the barely conscious girl and threw her over his shoulder and walked off out of the alley way. "We've got to get our little gift ready for the royals, remember?"

"Right right, I'm comin'." Terry replied, following after.


End file.
